Good Came Out Of Evil
by Pretty Princess of Music 14
Summary: This is a story abse on the books but James and Lily didn't die on the tradgic Halloween night Lily is pregnant with their second child. Story takes place in Harry's first year.


**I do not own Harry Potter**

(Lily POV)

Life is good I thought as I rubbed my 4 month pregnant stomach. After James and I fought for Harry's life 10 years ago and won we moved into a[huge] home we built for our family.

Today sadly is September 1st and Harry is starting Hogwarts. It's hard letting my baby go. It seems like just yesterday I was looking at my newborn baby boy. Hopefully this one's a girl. I mean I would love him even if he isn't a girl but it would be nice to have a shopping buddy and a break from the constant disgusting jokes and the finger pulling. I swear Sirus, Remus, and most certianly my Husbend still act as if they're still in Hogwarts.

When I went downstairs Remus and Sirus were sitting at the kitchen table along with James and Harry.

"Morning Mom." Harry said as I went to fix myself a helping of what our house elf Binkey had made. The food Binkey made was the best!

When I sat down with the huge plate of food in front of me the four guys gaped.

"Wow Lils, stocking up for the Winter." Sirus commented.

I shot him a death glare and he looked like he was about to wet himself.

It's a shame that Sirus hasn't learned to make fun of a pregnant woman yet. I mean you'd think he'd lean beings that his Wife Amara is pregnant with twins. ( Amara is 4 months too, go figure.)

When we took Harry to King's Cross Station I felt as if my heart was going to fall little boy is going to Hogwarts. If only we could homeschool him.

Went we crossed into Platform Nine and Three Quatars we met up with Harry's friend Ron Weasley's family. Molly was one of my closer friends. Aurther and James are good friends too.

I broke down when James and I got back home. The huge house felt so empty now that Harry's gone. I mean, James was here and Remus and Sirus are here almost every day , but they're not Harry. I sat rubbing my swollen stomach thinking about the baby. In only about a week I'll know if we'll have a daughter or another son.

I can't help but laugh about when I told James and Harry

FLASHBACK

_James and Harry were outside when I called them in for dinner._

_When they sat down to eat dinner (baby back ribs baby corn and baby carrots) Harry noticed the theme right away. However being that Harry catches on quicker then James, James hadn't noticed the theme one bit. I looked at Harry for some help._

_"Dad, I seemed to notice a theme in tonight's dinner don't you ?" Harry asked James just looked at him wierdly._

_"Think Dad, BABY back ribs with BABY corn and Baby carrots. Seeing a common word here Dad?" Harry asked James so that he got the point. "Dad I think Mom's trying to tell us something." Harry spoke._

_"James, Harry, how would you feel about having another Potter in the household? I asked casualy as I chomped down on a baby carrot._

_Harry looked like he was gonna fall off his chair in excitement and James' mouth was to the ground._

_"James, honey you should really close your mouth you're gonna catch flies." I simply told James._

FLASHBACK OVER

A week later James and I sat in St. Mungo's waiting for Healer Rivers to start the appointment. Melin, why did it have to take so long.

Finally Healer Rivers entered the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter, . Lets get this appointment started shall we?" Healer Rivers said as she took the poition specially used for this type of thing out of it's container and into a cup for me to drink.

As soon as I got the poition down the baby's picture appered in front of our eyes.

"The baby looks very healthy nothing seems to be wrong, so would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Healer Rivers asked us.

I nodded my head excitedly.

"Well it looks like Harry's gonna have a little Sister!"

Healer Rivers exclaimed.

I looked at James and smiled. "So how much does Sirus owe you?" I asked James he and Sirus bet on the gender like he had on Harry's due date.

"Well Remus got in on the bet this time so they each owe me 5 Galleaons." James said matter-o-factly. I could always count on my husbend to immature but thats one of the things I love about him.

When we got back home our Owl, Leo had a letter from Harry.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have some really good news. We learned how to fly brooms today and there was an incident with Draco Malfoy, he thought it would be fun to put my friend Neville Lohgbottom's rememberall on the roof. I then mounted my broom and went after Malfoy. Malfoy threw the rememberall and I cought it. Professor McGonagal saw this and talked to the Gryffendor Quidditch coach Oliver Wood, and I'm the new Gryffendor Seeker. Now I have a huge favor to ask. Would you and Dad get me a broom? I really need one. On a lighter note, how's the baby doing? Did you and Dad find out if its a boy or girl? Did Uncle Sirus and Aunt Amara find out if the twins are a Boy and Girl, two Girls, or two Boys. Write back soon._

_Love, your son_

_Harry_

Wow. I can't belive it. Harry is the first first year ever to make the Quidditch team. Wait until James finds out.

The next day Amara came over for tea while James and Sirus went to work.

"So did you and Padfoot find out the gender of the twins?" I asked Amara sipping on my tea.

"Actually we did, it's a boy and a girl. We're naming them Megahn and Marcus." Amara answered in her usally happy tone.

"How about you and Prongs, did you find out if you two are having a girl?"

"Yeah so James collected 5 Galleons from your Husbend." Amara just laughed.

"So have you heard from Harry yet?" Amara asked as she took a bite out of the choclate chip cookie Binkey made.

"Actually, yes and get this Harry made the Qudditch team! He's the new Seeker and the first first year to ever make the team."

"That's awesome!" Amara said.

Later whe James came home we wrote our letter to Harry

_Dear Harry,_

_First off your father and I are soo proud of you. Its an understatement to say that your father was thrilled when he heard you had been put specially on the team. Broom wise we got you not a broom but __**the**__ broom. A Nimbous Two-Thousand!_

_Now I don't condem fighting so no more fights with the Malfoys' son understood?_

_As for the baby I'm having a girl so yay! Aunt Amara and Uncle Sirus are have a boy and a girl. They're naming the twins Megahn and Marcus._

_As for your little sister we don't really have any names picked out, feel free to suggest some._

_Your Father and I both love you so much_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Amara and I decided to do some shopping for the babies today. I got my baby a orange sun dress with a matching flower headband with a jewel in the middle, about a thousand onsies that said Daddy's Girl, and a few dresses.

When I got home loaded with bags James looked at me and sighed.( Which he had no right to do beings that he went overboard when we went furniture shopping and supplies shopping)

Later Remus stopped over for dinner an brought along Sirus who had been banished to the couch by Amara for some unknown reason.

Later that night James and I sat in bed with a book of baby girl names. James would read off a name and I woud say yes or no.

"Violet?"

"No"

" Daisy?"

"No"

"Iris?"

"James enough with the flower names.!"

"Okay, what about Augusta?"

"No"

"Callie?"

"No"

"Well Lily what names do you like?" James asked a little annoyed.

"Well I like Isabellah, Demetra, Samantha, Jessica, Leah,and Penelope." I answered as James made a sick face at all the names.

"How about we choose from the names Harry sends us in his letter after his Qudditch match." James suggested.

"I like the sound of that." I told James as I turned the bed side lamp off and sunggled next to James and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day we recieved a letter from Harry.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_We won our first Qudditch match. I cought the snitch in my mouth. How cool is that._

_I've made a new friend too, her name is Hermione Granger. She's a muggle born just like mom._

_So the baby's a girl? Thats cool. Now sence Mom said that I could pick out a few names I like Gemma, Annie, and Fiona. (Don't be shocked I only came up with Fiona Hermione and Ron came up with Gemma and Annie)_

_How is Aunt Amara, Uncle Sirus, and Uncle Moony doing?_

_I miss you and Dad I'll see you on Christmas holiday. Love you guys_

_Harry  
-_

Well I actually like the names Harry, Hermione, and Ron suggested.

James and I read all the names and we really like the name Fiona and for her middle name Jane you know like insted of James like Harry's middle name.

Finally it's December and Harry's coming home!

When James and I went to King's Cross Station I instantly spotted him. I was bouncing up and down in excitement waiting for Harry. When Harry came over to us I jumped and smothered him in a bone crushing hug.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts Harry?" James asked Harry as we ate dinner. (pasta with salad and Italian Bread)

"Well I really like Qudditch and I really like the gamekeeper Hagrid he's really nice." Harry said shoving a bite of bread down his mouth.

"Did you guys come up with a name for the baby ?" Harry asked us.

"Actually yes." James told Harry.

"And the name is...?" Harry asked

"Fiona Jane Potter." I said as is took my dish to the sink and sat back down in my chair.

Harry smiled reconizing the name he had come up with.

On Christmas morning I woke up to the sound of Sirus singing a chorus of "Wake up wake up its Christmas wake up!"

For a grown man he acts like such a five year old. After just laying in be d for a minute I reluctantly got out of bed and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs Sirus,James,Amara,Remus,and Harry were sitting in the living around the christmas tree a huge stack of presents in front of each of them.

"Okay, Harry first." I said sitting on the couch. Sirus and James groaned as they watched Harry open his gifts (which took like two hours because he had soo many gifts.)

After Harry was done with his opening James and Sirus opened their gifts together. James about fainted when he saw the 15 Galleon gift card to Zonko's and the broom cushion. Sirus squealed like a little girl when he opened the present James got him. Amara was less the thrilled when she opened the gift from Harry and James and fireworks came shooting out of the box.

After I opened my presents which consisted of clothes and jewerly James said that he had one more gift for me upstairs. I got REALLY nervous though when he put the blind fold on me.

When James took off the blindfold I gasped in awe. James had finnshed the nursery.

The walls were painted purple and there was a white crib agenest one of the bedding was white with blue, purple, and pink flowers. There was a deep purple rug in front of the changing table and dresser.

In the closet hung all the dresses I had bought, there was a white rocking chair by a window with deep purple curtians and a stuffed teddy bear with a blue bow sitting on the chair.

I had tears in my eyes when I was done taking in the nursery.

"James it's wonderful!" I said trying to hug him but the baby bump was making it hard to do.

"Well I can't take all the credit Amara, Sirus, and Remus alos helped. Oh ther's one more thing too." James says going into the other room and bringing a clothes box.

When I opened the box I found baby size Qudditch robes that Potter on them. Tha was soo cute.

I then leaned in and kissed James on the lips.

Later on Christmas we had to go to my parent's house _fabulous._ This means I get to see my _wonderful _sister and her_ charming_ son and husbend. This should be a fun day.

I put on a pair of jeans, a floral print shirt and white flat shoes. On our way out of the house remembered that I forgot to make a cake like I told Mom I would, so I quickly tranfigured the cup sitting on the counter into a half and half cake with green and red frosting.

When Harry., James, and I flooed to My parent's house Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were already there. Dudley and Vernon were stuffing their faces with food. I swear Dudley's eyes poped out of his head when he saw the cake I held in my arms.

As soon as Petunia and Vernon saw our family they had looks of disgust in their eyes.

"Hello dear." Mom said coming out to greet Harry, James , and I.

"Hi Mom " I said giving her the best hug I could beings that my 7 month stomach is in the way.

When we sat down for dinner (Dudley and Vernon had started early) I thought I would never make it through the night.

When dinner started Petunia and Vernon kept going on and on and _on_ abou how ' proud they are of their little Dudders for going to Vernon's old school and how handsome he is.' Then when Mom started asking Harry about Hogwarts things got bad. When Mom asked Harry if he was sorted into Gryffendor too Petunia made a comment on how nobody wants to hear what stupid house that little freak of mine got into.

When my sister said that it took all I had not to use the unforgivables on her and her family. James had given her a death glare along with my parents. Petunia just ignored it and continued eating her food.

After dinner we all made our way into the family room to open presents. Harry was happy when he saw the snitch pillow my mother sewed him and the scarf with his initials on it.

After everybody opened their gifts we all sat in the dining room for cake and milk.

After that Duduley and Harry were sent into the living room so that we all could talk. It didn't come mind that this was a very poor choice.

From what my son (who doesn't lie) told me, Harry was sitting on the couch reading the book Hermione gave him called _Hogwarts, A History_ when Dudley came up and threw the book across the room. Dudley then proceded to call Harry a freak amongst other horrible names. Harry sat there just breathing in and out trying to stay calm so magic didn't burst out of him. When Harry didn't react to Dudley's comments Dudley started to beat on Harry.

When we heard a scream come from the living room James and I jumped out of our seats and had our wands out faster then you could say Gillieweed.

When we got in the living room though to see what happened, Harry was sitting on the ground clutching his arm and Dudley had a wicked smile on his face as he ate the candy Mom gave him.

When I saw Harry on the floor I ran and got down next to him the best that I could beingds that I have that huge stomach in front of me.

"Harry are you alright sweetheart?" I asked stroking his hair.

"Lily, I think his arm is broken again." James said as he touched Harry's arm and he winced.

This wasn't the first time that Dudley has hurt Harry and I'm getting _REALLY_ tired of that-that ugggggh that troll!

FLASHBACK

_My parents, Petunia, Vernon,James, and I were sitting in the kitchen when Harry and Dudley started crying. When we all reached the living room Harry was holding his arm and baulling his eyes out. I automatically bent down next to him and held him in my arms. James sat by me and rubbed Harry's arm._

_"Lily, it's broken." James said as he took Harry from my arms. _

_"Lily, I'll apperate to St. Mungo's and get his arm fix and you stay here with them." James said moitioning to my parents, Petunia,Vernon,and Dudley who was still complaining that Harry was being mean and not giving him Harry's Choclate Frog and hogging Harry's toys._

_When James came home from St. Mungo's he had a happy Harry in his arms. James then set Harry down and looked Dudley in the eye._

_"Dudley, do you have something you'd like to say to Harry?" James asked as nice as he could._

_"No Dudley doesn't have anything to say to that little -that-that little FREAK of yours!" Petunia said scooping Dudley into her arms._

_"That-that- that Little TROLL of yours does too have something to say to my son he broke his arm"!I yelled at Petunia._

_Petunia was about to slap me when I held out my wand and pressed it to her throat._

_Then there was a huge boom and Dudley had a fat lip and Petunia's hair was green._

_Petunia didn't notice her hair only Dudley's fat lip. I didn't cast the spell and James didn't even have his wand out so the magic must've came from Harry._

_Petunia must have noticed this because she then grabbed Harry and screamed in his face "YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO MY LITTLE DUDDERS RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE FREAK OR ELSE!" Petunia said. Thats when I took Harry put him on the floor and slapped Petunia REALLY hard. I slapped her soo hard that I could see my hand print. _

_"Get out and never come back"James yelled at Vernon who grabbed Petunia and Dudley and ran out of our house and drove away._

FLASHBACK OVER

James and I left for St. Mungo's and got Harry's arm repaired then went home to relax.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the Dursleys.

Huh. Today we have to take Harry back to platform 93/4 . Just think, it will be about another 5 months until I see Harry again, or 2 if Dumbledore lets Harry come to St. Mungo's so he can see little Fiona when she's born.

When we dropped Harry off I felt as if a part of me was leaving

The next day Sirus came over and disater stoke. James thought it would be a good idea to try cooking like a muggle. So I walk in the kitchrn and find James and Sirus witth flour all over their face and a half cooked cake sitting in front of them. I looked dead at them and said " I don't want to know."

Later Remus came over and things got _really_ weird I was sitting in the living room reading when I got the urge for bacon and Ice cream. Naturally I went to look for James, who is my page boy when I want something during this time.

When I went upstairs James, Sirus, and Remus were all making constipated faces in the mirror. I just loked at them for a while wondering what they were doing when I remembered that I really want bacon and Ice cream.

"Jamsie what are you doing?" I asked using the name Sirus and I tease him with.

"Practicing." James answered.

"Practicing what?" I asked.

"Ask ol' Padfoot here." James said returning to the mirror and making those aweful faces.

"Sirus?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Ask Moony." Sirus said.

" Remus?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"We're practicing our scary faces for when our dear little Prongslette is born then starts dating when she's older." Remus answered.

_ what their doing. Really?_

I rolled my eyes and then again remembered the bacon and Ice cream.

"James dear could you get me Ice cream and bacon?" I asked sweetly.

All the guys in the room looked at me in pure disgust.

"But Lily." James whined.

"You sent me out to get you choclate covered chicken an hour ago."

"James I want bacon and Ice cream _NOW.!_" I yelled at James.

Every guy in the room looked terrified of me. I hope it stays that way.

When James came back with the bacon and Ice cream I was thrilled. I sat and ate my bacon and Ice cream while the boys all sat and made their funny faces.

Before I knew it it was May and Fiona was due at any moment. I was sitting on the couch when Sirus and James flooed over.

"Lily come on we have to go to the hospital Amara went into labor !" James exclaimed happily.

I got off the couch as fast as I could and walked to the fireplace where James and Sirus were waiting. While we were flooing though I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, then it stopped.

Within the hour we had arrived at the hospital Amara had the twins, or should I say triplets.(one of the babies were hiding) Marcus was boorn first followed by Megahn, and the last was the other girl Sasha.(Marcus Daniel Black, Megahn Faith Black, and Sasha Kate Black.)

While we were in the room I felt the sharp pain again in my stomach. Then I felt my water brake.

I looked at James pain covering my expression and he automatically knew what was happening and called for a healer.

When I was safely in room, James went and flooed Hogwats to get Harry.

When the two walked into the room I was feeling horrible. I was in between contractions, my back hurt and had a migrane. Life couldn''t get worse. Spoke too soon, when the next contraction hit I screamed and yelled at James.I think I said something along the lines of 'I hate you you're never touching me again and this is the last one I want my tubes tied.' James looked shocked and Harry looked like he was going to burst with laughter.

About 6 hours later Fiona Jane Potter was born. I was thrilled to finally have her in my arms and safe. James was more then extatic when he held for the first time and Harry loves her.

My life couldn't get any better at this moment.

A/N: **Well I'm going to be posting a follow up story and **_**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease rewiew!**_


End file.
